Vehicle lighting systems include a multitude of lighting and signaling devices for illuminating the vehicle and alerting others of the vehicle's presence and driving intentions. These lighting systems are typically required to including brake lights for indicating that the vehicle is braking, and thus, attempting to stop. Known brake lights do not always clearly indicate the severity of the braking event. Accordingly, auxiliary brake light systems may be desirable in this field of technology.